The Wind Waker: Kuro Shi no Ku Yume
by Zelda K. Mitchelson
Summary: A sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. After friends part ways, will they ever cross paths again?  If so, what perils await them? Please read and review.  Thanks!
1. Prologue

Kuro Shi no Ku Yume

THE PROLOGUE

She lay sprawled out on the grass, with her hair following suit. With the bright blue orbs she called eyes, she gazed across the sea of wind-blown grass at a single tree. The girl's name was Tetra Eluryh, a pirate of the Great Sea who was feared by her enemies and worshiped by her loyal crew. But, I doubt you knew this…She is only twelve.

You see, Miss Tetra's mother died during one of the harshest storms the Islands have ever seen. But, even if grief, the lass takes care of and manages her crew like an adult. With her ability to fall and get right back up again, Miss Tetra has earned the respect of many a-sailor.

But if the fact that she's barely a teenager threw you, you'll probably pass out after this. After a fateful encounter with a boy named Link, who is now known as the Hero of the Winds, she practically brushed the boy off her shoulders. But after many life and death adventures with this lad, she found out something that would change her life forever…Tetra is a descendant of Princess Zelda of Hyrule and heiress to both the throne and her mother's fortune…

His sister called him down from the watchtower overlooking the sea. The boy groggily got up and slowly descended the rope ladder. Can you guess who he is, my dear reader? The young boy, who appears completely and utterly normal, is in fact the Hero of the Winds.

Link brushed his long blond bangs out of his face and tiredly rubbed his big green eyes. He wiped the sand off of his blue shirt and blinked down at his sister, Aryll. If you told someone, who didn't know any better, that this twelve year old kid was the savior of the Great Sea, he or she would have you dragged off to a mental hospital. How could someone who barely reached a man's ribs be Mr. Macho-Hero-Hunk? No, no, I'm not saying he's a hunk, but looks can sure be deceiving…

_Deep underneath_

_My sadness will reach._

_I long to see_

_You, my dear_

_Where have you gone?_

_The love we once_

_Felt is now Cold_

_Like the waves_

_Before our eyes._

_I cry myself_

_To sleep_

_And hope that in the_

_Morn, we'll meet again._

_Watashi ha… Kuro_

_No Yume me shi._

_Watashi no, daisuke kisho _

_Desu ka?_

_Tetura no Rinku_

_Mizu no Kage…_

_Watashi wa Shinobi no Ka Kage_

_Shi daisuke ga suki desu._

AUTHOR NOTE: Don't worry folks! This is only the prologue, and chapter one is on its way. I kind of forgot to do the DISCLAIMER, so I guess I'll do it now. Although I can pretend, I seriously don't own The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker, Tetra, Link, Aryll, the Great Sea, or Princess Zelda of Hyrule. However, I DO OWN my poem (Kuro Shi no Ku Yume), the last name "Eluryh", and lastly but not least, I created the word "Mr. Macho-Hero-Hunk." Yeah.

If you notice any serious grammar or spelling mistakes, Let Me Know! I'll fix all those dumb little things and be on my merry way. I'd also appreciate some suggestions if you all have any! Well, anyway, here's the Prologue… see ya later!


	2. Flame

Just to warn you beforehand, this is an angsty chapter. If it were a movie, then it would be PG-13. On here, I'd give a T or T+. Okay?

Kuro Shi no Ku Yume

CHAPTER ONE:

FLAME

Link gazed out the window of his family's hutch into the seemingly endless ocean. Sighing, he spooned up what was left of his soup. Ever since he had to part ways with Tetra, Link had become a completely different person. Gone was the happy, youthful, bright-eyed fourteen year old. He seemed like an empty shell—dull eyes, little interaction, and certainly no wasting of words. Despite his honorable title as a Hero, Link sure as hell didn't feel like one.

He took a final slurp of his Elixir Soup, and got up from the table bringing his bowl to the sink. He smiled slightly. "Hey, thank you Grandma. The soup was delicious!" He rubbed his stomach for emphasis. Link put on a rather embarrassed face. "Um…Can you please make it again tomorrow night? I'll help," he said kind of sheepishly. Link moved from his position at the sink to one at the door.

She smiled warmly and refilled Aryll's drink. "I'd be happy to, Sweetie." Link's grandma then took notice of Link's position at the door. "Hm? Where are you going, Link?"

"Oh, I'm just going for a little walk. I'll be back soon, Grandma," he said with his emerald eyes brightening a little. "Just to clear my head."

Link was an enigma to her at the moment. Why was he acting normal one second, then he'd go back into his recent apathy mode…? She shook the thought off. "Alright, sweetie. But don't stay out too long. It's getting late," the grandma said with a hint of concern in her voice.

The boy nodded in agreement and stepped out onto the porch of the house. He continued down the sidewalk until he reached the sand of the beach. Link sat himself down onto one of the three rocks, watching the waves roll in with foam. The wind picked up, blowing his blond hair even more out of place. Dark clouds moved in, resulting in the moon being hidden. The waves crashed even louder on the shore.

_Reflects my mood perfectly._ Link's eyes narrowed as he sighed. _Tetra, why did you have to leave? I loved you, but you were too ignorant to notice…I wish I could see you again—you were my best friend, but like everything else that was good for me, you left. Why, Tetra, why did you leave me here? I thought that __**we**__ were starting to have something, but I guess my hopes have gone unnoticed by the Goddesses yet again._ He sat there in thought, wishing things were different. He wanted to be with that pirate girl again, the one that transformed him from a shy islander into a good friend and a hero. Link's heart felt heavy as he decided to turn back to his house.

He felt a salty tear roll down his cheek as he climbed into the top bunk. Link pulled the warm covers over his head and wept in utter silence. He finally managed to cry himself to sleep, and let unconsciousness take him. Though Link was unaware of this, his Grandma saw him crying. Sympathy washed over her. _Link…_

Warm light flooded through the window and onto Link's salty face. He sat up and wiped his eyes wearily. The boy smoothed out the covers and jumped to the floor. To his surprise, neither his Grandma nor little sister was occupying the hut. He pulled on his green tunic and closed the door behind him.

Link gasped at the sight before him. _Smoke._ The light that woke him up earlier wasn't sunlight—it was fire. _Why the hell didn't I wake up sooner?!_ The other side of outset island was covered in orange flames and billowing clouds of soot were rising up into the cloudy sky. Link's ears perked up when a roaring sound (that even suppressed the fire's fury) caught his attention. To Link's advantage, huge drops of rain started to pour onto the wall of fire.

After a few minutes the flames died down, leaving several burnt huts and destroyed foliage. But the thing that stood out the most was something that was burned into Link's memory forever. When the majority of the smoke cleared, he could make out what looked to be…skeletons. Link's heart skipped a beat when he took a double take.

Sprawled across the grass were Link's friends; all charred and dead. But the two bodies that stuck out the most were…

Link made a muffled yelp as he dashed across the half-burnt bridge connecting the two halves of the island. He twisted his ankle as he ran, but didn't care. He kept running until his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell with a _thud_ onto the charred grass. Link didn't know whether it was from the pure shock of seeing your only family turned into firewood, or the fact that he inhaled so much smoke, but black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He soon met with unconsciousness; or was he dead? At that moment he honestly didn't give a damn.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know this is a short chapter. Sorry—I was tired! I know I said this last time, but the next chapter will be longer. Promise! This is kind of a dark chapter, and there will be some more angsty ones…. Whoops, I forgot to do the DISCLAIMER! I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker, Link, etc. I DO OWN the story title as it is based off of MY poem. So there.


End file.
